El mejor castigo de mi vida
by Linda152
Summary: Amu es castigada por sus bajas calificaciones en Educación Fisica, y todo es culpa de cierto gato pervertido. Pero que pasa cuando ese cierto gato viene al cuarto de la chica a confesarle sus sentimientos de amor por ella, y tal vez a alegrarle la noche ? Amuto Lemmon! No lo leas si no te gusta este tipo de escritura.


El mejor castigo de mi vida** (No me pertenece Shugo Chara! Eso le pertenece a PEACH-PIT)**

-Amu-

Estaba en la cocina de mi casa **(No me digas! (sarcasmo) ) **en un viernes,peleando con mis padres sobre una de mis calificaciones que bajaron…estúpido maestro de Educación Física, de seguro le caigo mal.

´´Jovencita! Explícame esta calificación´´ dijo mi padre enseñándome el papel en mi cara, yo solo la empuje un poco y suspire.

´´Perdón, es que no soy tan buena en las barras´´ dije cabizbaja, pero cuando mire para arriba mi padre me vio incrédulo.

´´En serio? Porque en las notas del maestro dice que SALTASTE clases. EXPLICAME ESO!´´ dijo mi padre parándose de su asiento y asustándome.

´´Es que algunos días estaba enferma y me quedaba en la enfermería!´´ exclame. Pero lo que no le puedo decir que actuaba como si estuviera enferma para que Ikuto no me espiara en la clase…si, Ikuto iba a mi escuela a espiarme.

´´No me importa! Estas castigada por todo el fin de semana´´ dijo mi padre finalizando la conversación. Me pare de mi asiento y me fui con pasos fuertes a mi cuarto.

Cuando entre me restregué en mi cama e hice un berrinche. ´´Que paso Amu?´´ me pregunto mi chara azul, Miki.

´´Mis padres me castigaron´´ murmure con mi cabeza en una de mis almohadas, sentí que dos de mis charas estaban acariciando mi cabello. Cuando levante la mirada note que eran Su y Dia.

´´Porque Amu-chan?´´ pregunto preocupada Ran, yo la mire y le sonreí tristemente.

´´Bajaron mis calificaciones en Educación Física´´ cuando termine mi frase Ran me miro sorprendida.

´´Amu-chan…..´´ Ran se veía algo decepcionada, pero saco sus pompones y empezó a animarme ´´Come on! Amu-chan. No es el fin del mundo´´ sonreí y la abrase.

´´Bueno me la llevo!´´ escuche exclamar a alguien, me senté de golpe soltando a Ran y vi a Yoru con Miki en sus hombro y a Su y Dia estaban tratando de recuperarla.

´´Suéltala!´´ escuche a Dia gritar, pero Yoru le saco la lengua y se la llevo. Todas volaron al rescate de mi chara Miki; suspire y me acosté, cerré mis ojos esperando dormirme.

´´Vaya parece que alguien está castigada´´ escuche a una voz muy familiar decir, abrí los ojos de golpe y vi a Ikuto en mi cara.

´´I-Ikuto!´´ dije sentándome, él se rio un poco y se sentó junto a mí en mi cama. Lo vi irritada y el me miro burlonamente. ´´Escuchaste todo, verdad?´´ dije suspirando.

´´Tu qué crees?´´ dijo Ikuto mirándome burlonamente, lo mire con ojos asesinos y el rio un poco.

´´No te rías idiota!´´ le grite, él se rio más y más fuerte. Desvié mi mirada hacia el reloj para no verlo reír, me di cuenta que eran las 11 de la noche; cuando todos estaban dormidos en mi casa. Salte hacia él y le tape la boca, ´´SHHH! Vas a despertar a todos en mi casa´´ susurre.

Él se me quedo mirando sorprendidamente pero luego me miro pervertidamente, puso su mano en mi cintura y me jalo hacia el mientras él se hacía para atrás hasta que quedamos acostados encima del otro.

´´I-IKU-´´ no pude terminar mi frase porque él se puso encima de mí.

-Ikuto-

Soy solo yo o mi Amu se puso más hermosa desde la última vez que la espié en su escuela? Porque juro que sus pechos crecieron más…al parecer la leche si ayudo je….pero yo tenía una razón para espiarla…..quería decirle que la amaba, pero cada vez que la veía me acobardaba y no lo hacía.

´´Amu…..´´ murmure viéndola a los ojos, ella estaba sonrojada como loca, y estaba respirando agitadamente…..se lo tengo que decir ahora? No se…

´´Ikuto…..estas arriba de mi pervertido´´ dijo Amu en tono bajo y MUY sorprendida, yo asentí.

´´Te he querido decir algo desde hace mucho tiempo´´ dije cabizbajo, ella asintió nerviosamente.

´´Te es-escucho´´ dijo Amu tartamudeando, yo suspire y la deje ir; cuando se sentó decidí decirle ahora.

´´Amu…..te amo´´ cuando dije eso la voltie a ver y vi que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

´´Q-que?´´ dijo sorprendida.

-Amu-

Ikuto…..me ama….eso no puede ser, de seguro está jugando como siempre…..eligió un mal momento, ya que yo también siento lo mismo por él.

´´No jueges conmigo´´ dije cabizbaja, Ikuto me miro sorprendido. ´´Estas jugando como siempre! Si vas a jugar con esas cosas mejor lárgate´´ exclame tratando de contener las lágrimas en mis ojos.

´´De veras no juego´´ dijo Ikuto tomándome de las mejillas, ´´De veras te amo´´ cuando dije esto la acerce mas a mi cara haciéndola sonrojar.

´´De-Déjame!´´ exclame tratando de alejarme, pero Ikuto me sostenía de la cintura. ´´DEJA-´´ fui interrumpida por Ikuto besándome. Cuando se separó de mi la vi con ojos del tamaño de un plato, ´´Ikuto….´´ murmure.

´´Ahora me crees?´´ me pregunto Ikuto a solo milímetros de mi boca, yo asentí tímidamente ´´Que bien, ahora…déjame besarte´´ dijo Ikuto jalándome de mi mejilla a un beso apasionado. Solo pasaron unos minutos hasta que Ikuto empezó a meter su mano por mi camiseta de mi pijama.

-Ikuto-

Este beso me está excitando, sí que Amu me puede excitar fácilmente y creo que me va a volver loco; pero tengo que parar porque sé que ella no está lista.

´´Ah….Ah….aaah´´ gemía Amu mientras masajeaba su seno.

´´Lo siento…´´ dije sacando mi mano de su camiseta, pero ella la detuvo agarrándola y mirándome llena de lujuria.

´´Esta bien Ikuto…..además necesito entretenerme ya que estoy castigada´´ dijo mirándome dulcemente, yo le sonreí y la volví a besar. Con cada segundo el beso se volvía más salvaje, nos separábamos medio segundo para respirar y nos uníamos de nuevo.

´´Estas segura?´´ dije separándome de ella, ella me volvió a besar y se volvió a separar.

´´Si, quiero ser tuya´´ dijo para luego volver a besarnos, unos segundos después la acosté en la cama de nuevo y empeze a sacarle la blusa. Cuando se la quite me quede sus pechos; la mire con una mirada expectante y ella asintió, volví a sus pechos y empezó a succionar uno de ellos.

-Amu-

´´Ah…I-Iku-Ikuto! Aaaah..´´ cada vez gemía más fuerte y cuando gemía su nombre, Ikuto aceleraba sus lamidas y succiones. Empeze a lamer mi pezón haciendo círculos alrededor de la punta, después de lamer Ikuto succiono mi pecho haciéndome estremecer.

´´Te gusta?´´ pregunto Ikuto alzando la mirada, asentí lentamente y el sonrió pervertidamente. El volvió a su labor lamiendo alrededor de mi otro pezón mientras masajeaba el pecho que había lamido.

Cuando termino su trabajo con mi pecho acaricie su cabello, en cuanto empeze el mordió la punta de mi pezón; ´´Aaaah!´´ gemí muy fuerte, pero recordé que no estaba sola en casa y me mordí el labio. La lujuria me gano y empeze a quitarle la camisa a Ikuto.

El me ayudo un poco estirando sus brazos, cuando saque la prenda la tire al piso y empuje a Ikuto para que el quede debajo de mí. Le sonreí pervertidamente y el me devolvió la mirada, empeze a lamer el pecho de Ikuto marcando los músculos en su estómago.

De verdad era muy fuerte, más de lo que pensaba; así que cuando termine de lamer sus pectorales empeze a besar su cuello y a recorrer sus músculos con mi dedo índice, recibiendo suspiros de parte de Ikuto.

´´Ya hiciste suficiente´´ dijo agarrándome de la espalda y volteándome haciéndome quedar debajo de él, ´´Es mi turno´´ dijo con una mirada y una sonrisa pervertida.

´´Esta bien´´ dije lamiendo los labios de Ikuto, parece que esto lo excito más porque empezó a acariciar mi intimidad de una forma que me quemaba, ´´Aaah…ah….Iku-to´´ gemía mientras acariciaba la oreja débil de Ikuto, ganándome ronroneos de su parte.

Sonreí dulcemente, pero esa sonrisa fue reemplazada por un gemido cuando sentí el dedo de Ikuto penetrarme, ´´Aaaah!´´ gemí en forma de grito, Ikuto me miro lleno de lujuria…..pero espera, no tiene pantalones puestos….cuando salieron?.

´´Estas lista?´´ cuando Ikuto me pregunto, asentí lentamente para que luego el bajo lentamente mis pantalones y mi ropa interior; dejando ver mi intimidad húmeda. ´´Estas húmeda Amu…..te excitas fácilmente´´ dijo con un tono sensual.

´´En serio? No quieres descubrir hasta dónde?´´ pregunte sensualmente, interpretando su voz. El bajo hasta mi intimidad y empezó a acariciarla. ´´Aaaa….ah…aaah´´ suspiraba cada vez más rápido hasta que no me quedo aliento y empeze a respirar agitadamente, ´´Aaaah!´´ gemí fuertemente cuando sentí su dedo penetrarme.

-Ikuto-

Quería ver hasta donde se podía excitar, así que decidí ir un poco más lejos de solo caricias y empeze a penetrarla.

´´Aaaah! I-Ikutoo!´´ gimió mi Amu, deje de lamer su sexo y la mire a los ojos; acaricie su mejilla con mi mano y la bese tiernamente.

´´Estas lista para recibirme?´´ pregunte mirándola con lujuria, quería estar dentro de ella y que fuera mía y SOLO mía.

´´Bueno ya estás aquí´´ dijo confundida, je de verdad es muy inocente.

Reí un poco y empeze a bajar mi boxer, ´´No me refería a eso niñita´´ dije entre risas, ella me miro ruborizada y desvió la mirada.

´´O-okay…..creo que estoy lista´´ cuando dijo esto me acomode, listo para penetrarla y hacerla completamente mía.

´´Esto te va a doler un poco´´ advertí para luego penetrarla lentamente.

´´AAAAH!´´ gimió en forma de grito cuando la empeze a moverme lentamente. ´´I-Iku-Ikutoo! Mas, mas fuerte!´´ cuando dio esa orden no dude en embestirla más fuerte; mientras me movía más y más fuerte ella gemía más y más alto. Sabía que no estábamos solos así que la bese para que gimiera en mi boca.

´´A-Amu´´ suspire su nombre una y otra vez, excitándome a mi mismo.

Cuando llegamos al clímax de todo le di una última penetración y me acosté a un lado de ella, nos sonreímos el uno al otro dulcemente y nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro; hipnotizados por los ojos del otro. Nos dimos nuestro último beso para luego decir nuestras últimas palabras.

´´E-eres un pervertido´´ dijo Amu mirando para un lado.

´´Te amo´´ dije abrazándola, ella se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba.

´´Y-yo también´´ dijo, para luego dormirnos en un profundo sueño.

**LEMMON YEY! Soy MUY pervertida…..todo es la culpa de Ikuto, pero bueno que se le puede hacer XD. Espero que les allá gustado; les pareció bien, o quieren lanzarme tomatazos ahorita? Bueno, díganme como mejorar y sus críticas. Me voy! Linda OUT!**


End file.
